081214-FateDani
12:04 TA: whattup bitch 12:04 GG: Oi, Fate. 12:04 GG: Where are you stuck? 12:04 TA: cant you see me 12:04 TA: or are you averting your eyes in uncharacteristic modesty 12:04 GG: Oh I minimized that window, hold on. 12:04 GG: Well that looks boring. 12:05 TA: ((fate is in her underwear, bouncing back and forth between her computer and her dresser, which she has dumped on the floor)) 12:05 GG: Incredibly boring. 12:05 TA: i know its fuckin dusty 12:05 GG: (( screencap screencap )) 12:05 TA: at least i still have my door 12:05 GG: You know, I had a thought. 12:05 TA: whats that 12:06 GG: If we're all on different lands or planets or whatever they think these are, how is the whole base still intact? 12:06 GG: It only sent our rooms, right? 12:06 GG: So what was the point of bringing parents? 12:07 TA: thats a really good point 12:07 TA: i wonder where pops is 12:07 TA: speakin of fuckin which 12:07 TA: how did your entry go 12:07 TA: i saw youre a page of time or some bullshit 12:07 GG: Yeah, whatever that means. 12:08 TA: that thiago guy is a page too 12:08 TA: you should be page buddies 12:08 GG: Oh, he entered me. 12:08 TA: whoa damn dani 12:08 TA: movin fast there arent we 12:08 GG: What can I say, I've got the magic touch. 12:08 TA: damn right 12:08 TA: but yea how did that go 12:09 GG: No, I mean he was my server. I don't know. He seems nice in that suspicious sort of way. Like, too transparent. 12:09 TA: yea hes pretty lame 12:09 TA: i dont like him 12:10 GG: If he can stand up to a few of my stronger fireworks, I'll consider talking to him again. 12:10 TA: wink wonk fireworks 12:10 GG: Oh you KNOW I reserve THOSE for you. 12:11 TA: fuck yea 12:11 TA: idk though 12:11 TA: i hope we can meet up again soon 12:11 TA: cuz like 12:11 GG: It would be nice. I am not really into the 'alone' thing right now. 12:11 GG: ... wait. 12:11 TA: me either 12:11 GG: Where is Opossumum? 12:11 GG: Hold on. 12:12 TA: wasnt she with you 12:12 GG: I thought so. She's usually under my shirt. I kinda stopped paying attention. 12:13 TA: im sure shes like under your bed or killing evil mice or some sshit 12:14 GG: I'll figure it out. She may have gotten shut out of the room. She usually finds her way back. I'll just crack the door open a bit for her. 12:14 TA: whats your land like you might wanna keep the creepy crawlies out 12:14 GG: It's too colorful here. I think everything went blind. 12:16 TA: we should trade 12:16 TA: its all dust and bullets her 12:16 TA: here* 12:16 GG: No, I'll keep this. 12:16 GG: I can't handle "Horse with No Name" territory. 12:16 TA: and you prefer rainbows and shit 12:17 GG: I prefer Sky Grafitti 12:19 TA: do you think we can go to different lands 12:19 GG: Don't know. 12:19 GG: Probably. 12:19 TA: not sure i want to go outside 12:20 GG: You'll starve, love. 12:20 TA: ive got granola and jerky 12:21 GG: Yep. Nutritious. Want some saltlick while you're at it? 12:22 TA: damnit dani im a shortass chick with a sniper rifle and a pistol 12:22 TA: im not suited to packs of bullet coyotes or wahtever 12:22 TA: can you even eat bullet coyotes 12:23 GG: Sounds vaguely explosive. Maybe we SHOULD trade lands. 12:24 TA: nah i want your land 12:24 TA: meat is probably real 12:24 TA: and i want you to come with me 12:25 GG: We'll figure it out. 12:25 GG: For all I know, everything was a lie about that Gamma Radiation. And they just used some fancy troll tech to trick us into stuff. 12:25 GG: It's probably some video screen in front of the window. 12:26 TA: thats a really good video 12:26 TA: damn 12:28 TA: fuck imax 12:29 GG: I know, right? 12:30 TA: damnit i cant believe the meteors came so soon 12:30 GG: Yeah... 12:30 TA: i didnt even get laid before the apocalypse 12:30 GG: What's the rush? We get to populate the after-verse. 12:30 TA: if we live 12:31 GG: I'm pretty sure those are TVs. That is too trippy to be real. 12:31 TA: maybe 12:31 GG: It's like a Grateful Dead LSD Vomit Party out there. 12:32 TA: more like 12:32 TA: black moth super rainbow on mdma 12:32 GG: Rollin, Lollipop, Disembodied Lips. 12:32 GG: Yeah, I can catch that. 12:33 TA: you going on a trip dan 12:34 GG: Been going on a trip since mum passed, Fate. 12:34 GG: Not a fun trip, but a trip. 12:36 TA: i know dani 12:37 GG: Help me steal a throne of bones. I bet there's one on here. 12:37 TA: im throwing so many internet hugs rn 12:37 GG: Or there. 12:37 TA: probably here 12:37 GG: I need to stand over my sadness and regain my badassery. 12:37 TA: youre always badass dani damn 12:43 GG: Yes, that's the correct answer. 12:43 GG: How are things on your end? 12:43 GG: Other than those panties. 12:44 TA: panties all day 12:44 TA: idk im just killin time mostly 12:44 TA: gettin some ill threads for this dustbowl 12:44 TA: cuz wtf else am i gonna do with my time 12:44 GG: I don't know. Be productive. 12:45 GG: I wonder if the machines still work. 12:46 TA: hey yea 12:46 TA: lemme just like fuck with these for a minute 12:46 TA: nah 12:47 GG: Oh right. 12:47 TA: idk how this shit works 12:47 GG: My sprite is a nerd. 12:48 TA: i guess it has somethin to do with these cards 12:53 GG: Maybe. 12:53 GG: Anyway, I'm gonna jump off here and scoot that door open a crack. 12:53 GG: You have fun dancing in your britches. 12:58 TA: aight ttyl dani 12:58 TA: stay alive now 12:58 TA: we got business 12:58 GG: No promises. 12:58 TA: hey 12:58 TA: thats bullshit 12:58 GG: A very realistic bullshit 12:58 GG: Seeya, dear.